buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
All Hell
All Hell is the eighth and last issue of the Fray comic book series. It was written by Joss Whedon and illustrated by Karl Moline. Synopsis The Slayer’s brother has led a vampire war to not only overtake Manhattan, but bring to earth a demonic dragon — but the harshest threat to Fray remains unseen and unnamed. The creator of Buffy the Vampire Slayer wraps up his comics masterpiece with just the right balance of twists and turns and intense drama that you’ve come to expect from his shows, with the epic action and fantastic creatures that you just can’t fit on the small screen. Be here for a conclusion we promise you didn’t see coming!Joss Whedon's Fray #8 (of 8)". Dark Horse Comics. Retrieved March 11, 2018. Summary Mel is inside Neauth. As she begins to pass through the creature, she starts to hack away at its core, heading towards the brain. Outside the creature, Erin is informed that the police is nuking the area, with the whole warren about to become a giant fireball. Erin looks at Harth and exclaims that she had enough. Harth lunges for her and they plunges through the air. Harth taunts her about her sibling’s respective deaths, and she is left motionless on the ground. Suddenly, the creature roars in pain and Mel comes through its eye, ripping it to shreds as she does so. The demon collapses on top of Versi, and Mel crawls to her sister’s side. Harth calls her to him and claims that she may have saved Haddyn and the world, but she would never guess what’s coming next. He kisses her and then escapes into the shadows. The police halts their nukes because of the creature’s death, and Erin is carted away, severely injured. Urkonn tells her that she saved the world and that, for now, it’s all over. Mel tells him that it’s not, and glances at Loo’s parents. At Gunther’s place, he apologizes profusely for turning Mel in, but Mel tells him it isn’t why she’s there: it’s all about Loo. Gunther has no clue about her and claims that he did not killed her nor had her killed, and Mel claims that she knew. She turns to Urkonn and tells him that he was the one who killed Loo, recalling that vampires did not have an invite to her home, nor have feed. Urkonn exclaims that he did it to push her into fighting. Mel confirms it and then points out he never helps her when she’s near water: he can’t swim. With that, she plunges her scythe into Gunther’s tank and the two fall in. As they fall through into one of Gunther’s compartments, they smashes the other side of the tank and, before Urkonn is able to get up, Mel spears him in the head with her scythe. She picks Gunther up and places him back into his tank. Somewhere, the Vrill and Boluz talk and wonder what the future held. The city is to be rebuilt, Mel rekindles her relationship with Erin, and returns to her old life — but she also has a new life. Continuity *Melaka uses her knowledge about lurks needing an invitation to enter a home, which she had first heard in The Gateway. *Melaka reveals she had noticed Urkonn inability to swim, as he had shown discomfort above Gunther’s water tank in Ready, Steady..., and refused to help her fight underwater in Alarums. *Melaka avenges Loo’s death (The Worst of It). Appearances Individuals *Amma *Boluz *Broder *Edo *Erin Fray *Harth Fray *Melaka Fray *Gunther *Jove *Loo *Neauth *Urkonn *Vrill Organizations and Titles *Haddyn Police Force *Slayer Species *Demon *Human **"Radie" *Lurk *Old One Locations *Haddyn **Versi Weapons and Objects *Scythe Death Count *Unknown number of lurks, killed by Urkonn and humans during the battle. *Neauth, killed by Melaka Fray. *Urkonn, impaled in the head by Melaka Fray. Behind the Scenes Collections *"Fray" trade paperback *"Fray" hardcover Gallery Cover Artwork Fray-177.jpg Quotes nl:All Hell Category:Fray comics